


(Fell) For You

by CaptainDeadMaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Danger, Depression, Dreams, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Fear, Nightmare, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Interactive, Readerxsans - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Water, sansxreader - Freeform, selfhate, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDeadMaster/pseuds/CaptainDeadMaster
Summary: Dont want to read about family issues? THen this might not be for you. Just a friendly reminder that you dont have to like your family. Stay strong. ♥
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	(Fell) For You

Why are you really supriced anymore?  
Your family is truly special..  
it's either them abandoning you or just.. to put it mildly, them being just plain stupid.  
  
  
So when they end up putting you all in trouble you can only frown, because you know they wont listen to reason or you.  
This specific scenario, however, is in a place you've never seen, it is unknown.  
  
  
  
  
A nice clean and modern little cottage out by a beautiful lake. It's perked on a nice hill and large windows lets alot of light into it.  
Your family is around, you can hear them but cant locate them for the life of you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Something is wrong.  
You can't see it, but you know trouble and danger is brewing.  
  
  
  
The skies unnervingly quick turns from bright blue to dark grey, air getting thick with energy and rain.  
Thunder.  
  
  
  
  
You're standing outside of the white cottage, looking down the hill and at the lake.  
It was acting up, is the water rising?  
  
  
_Yes._  
~~**Trouble.**~~  
~~**Danger.**~~  
~~**Run.**~~  
~~**Escape.**~~  
  
  
  
The wind picks up in an instant, you can barely keep your feet still as the air begins to almost push you off of balance.  
  
  
  
Need safety.  
**~~House.~~**  
**~~Warm.~~**  
**~~Safe.~~**  
  


  
  
  
Opening the door into the cabin you notice the porch glassdoors are open, struggling to close them as the wind tries to keep them opened. Leaves, dirt and sticks from the nearby trees clutters all over the oaken floor.  
But when you manage to close the big glas doors, even putting the "safety" doors over the glass, a huge branch is thrown trhough the doors, the glas splitters all over the floor. Shards of sharp and dangerous pieces all over the floor, it was ironicly beautiful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**~~Not safe, where?~~**  
**~~Danger.~~**  
**~~Run.~~**  
**~~Family!~~**  
  
  
  
  
You begin to panic, you had to find your family and escape this obviously dangerous place that was about to turn into a tornado of dangerous objects and the water rising.  
You're scared that it will turn into a tsunami.. swallowing ground and family.  
  
  
  
**~~Drowning~~**  
**~~Dark~~**  
**~~Cold~~**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You manage to locate your family in the bedroom just.. are they laughing and having fun?!  
~~It's dangerous!~~  
~~You should leave!~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WE HAVE TO GO!" you yell at the top of your lungs, you could feel your vocalcords vibrating with anger at their childish behaviour during this dangerous time!!  
  
"Yeah.. yeah we know, we are coming.." your mother says in a calm almost sarcastic voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Family begins to take their packed bags and are putting on their shoes and jackets, furiously slow...  
You're already there by the car, watching as the weather gets worse.. water rises and begins to swallow the once green hill.   
  
  
  
  
  
**~~Panic.~~**  
**~~Danger.~~**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then you look back to the lake.. it's rising.. it's rising fast.  
~~**DANGER.**~~  
~~**GET OUT.**~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Your younger sister comes over to the car with no bag to be seen, wearing that stupid big red jacket.  
"GET IN THE CAR!" you begin to yell.  
"THE WATER IS RISING! IT'S DANGEROUS HERE!"  
  
  
  
  
You even open the door for her, but she turns her back on you and begins to make some real absurd noices and even mocks yours voice.  
  
  
  
  
"Yeeeeah brother! Get in the caaaaaur.." she chuckles.  
  
  
  
  
~~**Is she stupid?!  
  
  
  
  
  
**~~  
Cant she see or sense the danger?!  
Strong winds, water rising and the car about to get smashed by a tree that is so close to snap in half and slamdunk onto the car!!  
There would be no way to get out of here fast enough without the car! And surely, knowing your sister, she would sag behind real quick.  
You can yell at her, cry, scream.. she will only walk slower.  
The car is the best option.  
  
  


  
  
  
Family what the fuck is wrong with you!  
_~~J-just please listen...~~_  
_~~you're in danger..~~_  
_~~please..~~_  
_~~for once just listen..~~_  
_~~why wont anyone listen to me..~~_  
_~~even when we are about to die..~~ _  
  


  
  
  
You take me so lightly..  
_~~for granted...~~_  
_~~never listen..~~_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
why do I feel the need to still get you to safety even though you cant use common sense.  
_~~You're loyal.~~_  
_~~You are kind.~~_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please sense the danger.  
_~~Please listen to my distraught voice.~~ _  
Please...  
Please...  
  
~~_do you hate me?_ ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You grab your sisters jacket, HARD, and are about to throw her into the car...  
That's when you wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Your hand firmly gripping something.. a .. shirt?  
You start to wake up, only to be welcomed by two red eyelights.  
  
  
  
_"Hey babe.."_ he coos softly, as if not wanting to startle you.  
Sleep heavy in his raspy voice.  
  
  
  
  
Red.  
Safe.  
Calm.  
He's here..  
he sees me..  
hears me..  
  
  
  
  
  
You press your face into his stomach, still keeping that harsch grip on his shirt, just like you did in the dream, because your sister was playing dumb..  
  
Yet you still felt like you wanted to protect her.   
_~~Loyal. Kind.  
  
~~_  
  
Then you feel a gentle hand stroke and comb your hair softly.  
"Sccch.. was jus' a nightmare.. 's okey sweetheart.." he turns to his side.  
Holding you close to his chest.  
He was family..  
he was safety.  
He would never leave you,  
he always listens.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Your choosen family.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is a dream I just had.. all true.. Kinda hard to put into words since it was so chaotic.
> 
> I did grab my sisters jacket so hard in my dream that I woke myself. But when I woke up I had such a firm grip on my bed matrass that one of my nails got chipped.  
> And anytime I dream of my family.. they're plain stupid.. wont listen.. or they abandon me to fend for myself.  
> Skeletons have helped me alot to cope with the feeling of being unwanted. Have they helped you in any way? ♥


End file.
